cnfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network (TV series)
Cartoon Network (TV series) is an american animated series created by Ted Turner,Man of Action and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. Which all characters from shows of Cartoon Network meet and make friends, chaos and even parties with their real world protagonist Alice Managelo and her friends from normal world Aired on January 2, 2010. Plot The world instinct, saved the paradise, the world of Cartoon Network, is the most amazing intredsess, other universe arrived them and behind the Toon City, you'll will never find a better hive of vice, sex, corruption and memorable characters. Those all people for among us, like any city in the world, it's got all the usual tropes: large buildings, diverse population things like that. From this moment, meets all characters and be friends with them together, unlike any city in the world, the people here aren't what some call "normal". But there not anymore for Vilgax, nothing is about need the omnitrix, Ben Tennyson and getting for the conquer all worlds, he is the anger, his leader of League of Extraordinary, the other characters have been alone. He have plans to destroy all city, even Aku, they all villians of Cartoon Network, they will be destroy all world of Cartoon Network. But all not lost, Ben Tennyson are been most hero of Cartoon Network, they will begin side, Networld Forces, our heroes of Networld Forces must stop the League of Extraordinary, they will began the war and ready to battle of army, our heroes and villians begins fights at all cost. The Kids from reality's Arrival Meanwhile in the real world, An ordinary 15 years old teenager girl named Alice Managelo Dreamed about herself being revealed by her Fairy Godmother as "The legendary person who travel through dimensions and save the universe with their extraordinary power" Later, Alice find out that her dream was real. She testing her "Extraordinary Power" with another 6 of her friends who met the same fate as her: Eriole Stamford, The huge fan of Fantasy-genre movies, Pairie Saturday, The cats lover, Rose Willson, The gardener girl, Mary Jane "M.J." Crocker, The cowardless fashionable young lady, Harley Houston, The master of RPG-genre games and Jason Lennon, Alice's Ex-boyfriend. They use their power to open the portal and it accidentally activated the Dimension of Cartoon Network's Dimension Portal to being opened, Alice and her friends got sucked into the portal, and their fantastic journey was begun. Characters Networld Forces * Ben Tennyson * Alice Managelo * Jason Lennon * Mary Jane "M.J." Crocker * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Rook Blonko * Dexter * Dee Dee * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Samurai Jack * Johnny Bravo * Ed * Double D * Eddy * Juniper Lee * Ray Ray Lee * Monroe * Tom * Jerry * Mordecai * Rigby * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 * Rose Willson (Numbuh 6) * Bloo * Mac * Wayne * Lucien * Grim Reaper * Billy * Mandy * Finn the Human * Jake the Dog * Scooby Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Courage * Gumball * Darwin * Robotboy * Tommy Turnbull * Augustus Gus Turner * Lola Mbola * Robotgirl * Rex Salazar * Eriole Stamford * Agent Six * Bobo Haha * Chowder * Omi * Kimiko * Raimundo * Clay * Ping-Pong * Johnny Test * Dukey * Spyro * Sparx * Elora * Lance * Ilana * Octus * Lazlo * Raj * Clam * Ami * Yumi * TOM * Flain * Flurr * Glomp * Flapjack * Captain K'nuckles * Zak Saturday * Pairie Saturday * Doc Saturday * Drew Saturday * Coop * Kiva * Jamie * Garfield * Angelo * Lola * Sherwood Forest * Steven Universe * Garnet * Amethyst * Pearl * Atomic Betty * Sparky * Robot X-5 * Clarence Wendell * Jeff Randell * Ryan Sumozski * Adam Lyon * Jake Spidermonkey * Rodney * Andy Johnson * Captain Planet * Lin Chung * Jumpy Ghostface * Mystique Sonia * Mighty Ray * Mr. No Hands * Latifah * Husky * Kowloon * Hurricane Lee * Archer Lee * Buck Tuddrussel * Larry 3000 * Otto Osworth * Lion-O * Tygra * Cheetara * Panthro League of Extraordinary * Vilgax * Highbreed * Khyper * Malware * Mandark * Mojo Dojo * HIM * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Princess Morbucks * Aku * Evil Tim * Maximus I.Q. * Protoboy * Chase Young * Jack Spicer * Wuya * Hannibal Roy Bean * Van Kliess * Biowulf * Dr. Kamikazi * Hector Con Carne * General Skarr * Ripto * Gnasty Gnorc * Gorrath * V.V Argost * Mumm-Ra * King Nixel * The Lich * HighRoller * The Zebra Brothers * Twin Master * Anti Alice * Anti Eriole * Anti Pairie The Nicktoons * Danny Fenton A.K.A. Danny Phantom * Timmy Turner * Cosmo * Wanda * Jimmy Neutron * Spongebob Squarepants Video Games Squadron * Harley Houston * Frisk * Chara * Sans The Skeleton * Papyrus * Toriel * Undyne * Alphys * Mettaton (Mettaton EX) * Asgore * Asriel Video Games * Cartoon Network: The Game (2000) * Street Fighter vs. Cartoon Network Universe (2004) * Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) * Votatoon (2012) * Cartoon Network: Full Burst Slather (2014) * Cartoon Network: Legacy (2015) * Cartoon Network X Jetix (2016) * Cartoon Network: Millennium (2017) * Votatoon 2 (2018) * Cartoon Network: Dimensions (2019) * Cartoon Network Online (2020) * Votatoon 3 (2023) * Cartoon Network: Posterity (2026) * Jetix X Cartoon Network TV Shows/Games Franchise Original Saga * Cartoon Network (1986) * Cartoon Network II: Past of the Glory (1989) * Cartoon Network III: Age of Shriolr (1992) * Cartoon Network IV: Rise of Doran (1995) * Cartoon Network V: Domination (1998) * Cartoon Network VI: Trible Golder (2000) * Cartoon Network VII: War for the Side(2004) * Cartoon Network VIII: Dawn of the Fusion (2006) Backstory * Super Secret Crisis War (2014) * Infinite Dimensions (2017) Alternative Saga (Games) * Fusionfall (2008) * Fusionfall 2: Retro (2013) * Fusionfall 3: Legacy (2019) * Fusionfall 4: Worlds Collide (2023) * Fusionfall 5: Ultinemion (2027) Alternative Saga (Animated Series) * Fusionfall: The Animated Series (2010) Spin-Off * The Ed Movie (2011) * The Edd Movie (2012) * The Eddy Movie (2013) * The Edna Movie (2014) * The Edwin Movie (2015) * The Edy Movie (2016) * The Edward Movie (2017) * The Edbowski (2018) * The Eddie Movie (2019) * The Edlena/Edber (2020) * The Eddd Movie (2021) * The Ed Edd n Eddy Movie (2022) Spin-Off (Homestuck-Based Web Comic) * Fusionstuck: The Homestuck + FusionFall Adventures (2017) Other (TV Short) * Toon City (2007) * Toon City 2: Words Maked What They Done (2011) * Toon City 3: Heart Damage Blessing (2018) Other (Online Games) * Cartoon Network: Avatar World (2010) Fusionfall: The Animated Series Trivia Category:Cartoon Network (TV series) Category:TV series Category:2010 Category:TV Shows